1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to insulation for pipes and the like, and particularly to means for application and maintenance in position of the insulation.
2. Statement of Prior Art
It has been heretofore proposed to apply insulation coverings to pipes and the like in such manner that insulating material has a flexible connector encased thereabout. Various uses for fastening material with hook-like projections have also been advanced. Representative prior patents in these fields include the following:
Patent No. Patentee Issued ______________________________________ 1,646,388 Bullard Oct. 25, 1927 2,160,009 Walker May 30, 1939 2,522,072 Tierney Sept. 12, 1950 2,825,673 Tschappu March 4, 1958 2,962,402 Sweeney Nov. 29, 1960 3,086,529 Munz et al Apr. 23, 1963 3,160,143 Gray Dec. 8, 1964 3,233,699 Plummer Feb. 8, 1966 3,242,576 Wheeler March 29, 1966 3,415,288 Marshack Dec. 10, 1968 3,455,336 Ellis July 15, 1969 3,486,534 Terkel et al Dec. 30, 1969 3,563,825 Segura et al Feb. 16, 1971 3,583,424 Bryant June 8, 1971 3,614,967 Royston Oct. 26, 1971 3,768,523 Schroeder Oct. 30, 1973 ______________________________________